sayur, sayur
by dolorussven
Summary: Tentang kubis dan sampah masyarakat bernama Valir (subjektif, dan, tentu saja dari sudut pandang Eudora.) —Valir, Eudora, Miya; hint Valir/Eudora. • AU.


sayur, sayur.

 **warning(s):** ooc. au. suplemen (kecil ga penting) untuk immaculate deception, tapi bisa dibaca sendiri.

 **disclaimer:** mobile legends: bang bang (c) moonton.

 **sinopsis:** tentang kubis dan sampah masyarakat bernama valir (subjektif, dan, tentu saja dari sudut pandang eudora.)

 **note:** ini sebenernya bonus untuk fic itu tapi rasanya bisa dibaca sendiri jadi ya

.

* * *

.

"Jadi… uh… maaf bila lancang, tapi apa urusan kalian dengan kubis dan sayur-sayuran sebanyak ini?"

Kereta—gerobak—yang dijalankan dengan kuda melaju perlahan. Gord mengendalikan kereta kuda dengan hati-hati untuk mencegah muatannya (sayur-sayuran dan sejumlah orang dewasa) jatuh. Ia tidak mau juga gerobaknya terguling. Di atas, Miya yang memangku Nana, Roger, Zilong yang memangku Chang'e memandang kedua murid Gord dengan penasaran.

Eudora dan Valir saling pandang beberapa saat, membuat Miya dan yang lainnya gelisah menanti jawaban. Apakah ini barang-barang curian?

"Y-ya, sebenarnya… kami dari Ischia, kalau ingin tahu, dan—uhhh, satu dan lain hal terjadi, kami… tidak sengaja tersasar ke pondok di tengah hutan hujan, yang ternyata adalah jerumun bandit, lalu—"

"Mereka adalah babi!"

"Eudora, bahasamu!" Gord memperingati dari kursi pengemudi. Wanita itu nampak tak senang, ia melipat tangannya di depan dada lalu membuang muka.

"La-lalu… seperti yang kalian prediksi—"

"Aku tidak memprediksi apapun sampai saat ini, mendapat gambaran saja tidak—apakah kalian mencuri ini dari para pencuri itu?" Roger menyilangkan tangannya dengan raut muka yang dimiliki tiap-tiap orang tua yang mendapati anaknya melakukan perbuatan tak menyenangkan.

Tapi untuk apa mencuri sayur-sayuran? Apa… apa _faedahnya_?

"INTINYA—mereka membuat _orang yang salah_ dongkol di _waktu yang kurang tepat_ ," Valir memajukan tubuhnya, sesekali melirik ke Eudora. Aman, ia berbisik, "Wanita itu sedang… uhh…."

"Datang bulan?" celetuk Miya—yang membuat Eudora dengan cepat menoleh dan mengeluarkan percik listrik dari gesekan antar kedua jarinya, matanya terarah pada Miya. Wanita _elf_ itu mengangkat tangannya takut-takut dengan maksud memberitahu kalau ia tidak bermaksud menyinggung.

Tetapi Valir menggeleng. "Suasana hatinya sedang buruk karena ia sedang… berkabung?"

"Oh, dewa—aku turut berduka bersertamu. Siapa yang meninggal?" Miya menyentuh dadanya, ekspresinya iba.

"Harga dirinya, sepertinya." Valir mengangkat bahunya. "Ia bertemu dengan penjaga waktu dari Antoinerei—Digger? Diggie?—lalu lanjut mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di depan burung hantu itu—" ia berpaling ke Eudora dengan cepat, "—aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa kau mengidolakannya."

"Entahlah, Valir, anak manusia dari gua batu di negeri antah berantah—karena ia ilmuwan yang hebat? Ia bisa memanipulasi waktu dan kau pikir sosok fenomenal seperti itu tidak patut diidolakan?"

"Ya, tapi… _api_ lebih keren dari _waktu_. Kau seharusnya memujaku. Idolakan aku—berikan aku uangmu."

"Sampai neraka membeku pun aku tidak akan memberikanmu uangku."

"Kau tidak punya uang, nenek lampir sialan, berhenti berpura-pura kau memiliki uang." Mereka mulai menatap lawannya dengan sengit, ada kedengkian pada pendar mata mereka. "Kau hanya ikut denganku dan Guru untuk menumpang, kan?"

"Enak saja! Asal kau tahu, gurumu itu orang yang sangat dihormati di dewan, jadi tentu saja aku—"

Roger menyentuh punggung Gord, saat pria itu berbalik sedikit ia bertanya, "Apakah mereka selalu seperti ini…?"

Ia mengembalikan pandangannya ke jalanan, "Biasanya akan ada ledakan dan gemuruh yang terlibat."

.

* * *

.

"—jadi, setelah mereka mengetahui kami ada di sana… mereka pikir… nenek lampir ini adalah… kau tahu… _pelacur sewaan_ —yang aku benar-benar tidak pahami juga, sebenarnya, apa yang membuat mereka berpikir kau pelacur? Kau terlalu jelek untuk menjadi pelacur."

"Grrr—aaargh!" Eudora menerjang Valir dan mencekiknya. Roger mengulurkan tangannya untuk melerai keduanya, tetapi Gord menghentikannya dengan kata, _'biarkan mereka'._

Perjalanan itu terisi dengan sumpah serapah, jerit nelangsa, dan ancaman kematian.

.

* * *

.

"Warga memberikan kami ini semua sebagai tanda terima kasih telah mengusir bandit-bandit itu— _kata mereka, pahlawan membutuhkan makanan sehat_." Eudora menyilangkan tangannya. Ia menghela napas panjang. "Tidak ada dari kami yang memakan sayuran."

"Itu karena Eudora memakan anak-anak yang ia temui tersesat di hutan, seperti, kau tahu, _nenek lampir_."

Wanita bersurai putih itu menginjak kaki lawannya, lalu mencubit pinggangnya. Pemuda di sampingnya mengaduh kesakitan. "Jadi kami berniat untuk menjualnya nanti."

Miya mengangguk, ia… tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Di sebelahnya Zilong sudah memejamkan matanya, dan Roger setengah sadar berlayar bolak-balik, bingung ingin tidur atau tidak.

Mereka kembali hening. Perjalanan berlanjut normal. Gord masih mengendalikan dengan baik meskipun hari sudah sangat larut—seolah ia tidak kelelahan ataupun membutuhkan tidur. Mungkin ia tidak membutuhkan tidur—tapi bagaimana dengan dua muridnya? Mereka nampak tidak kelelahan sama sekali padahal sejak sore bergelut untuk membunuh satu sama lain di atas gerobak—

Tunggu dulu….

"Hei, kalian… sayur-sayuran ini… kalian dapat gratis, kan?"

Valir menoleh. "Kami sudah cerita tadi loh, nona _elf_. Kau lupa?"

"Ti-tidak… hanya saja… darimana kalian mendapatkan kereta kuda ini… untuk membawa sayur-sayuran sebanyak ini?"

"Oh, itu mudah." Eudora mengangkat bahunya. "Kami mencurinya, tentu saja."

Kereta kuda berhenti, dan mereka tiba pada tujuannya.

.

* * *

.

[end.]


End file.
